1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove, in particular a goalkeeper glove, having an inside hand part and an outside hand part, wherein the inside hand part and the outside hand part are joined together by stitching either directly or by way of a gusset arranged between the inside hand part and outside hand part. Furthermore, the invention relates to a material for a glove and to a method for producing a glove.
2. Background and Relevant Art
The document DE 36 41 609 C1 discloses a contact foam material for goalkeeper gloves, in which a layer of latex foam is applied to a carrier material and, after partial vulcanization, is provided with depressions into which a second latex foam is poured.
The document DE 299 05 619 U1 describes a sports glove and a multilayer material for a sports glove, in which a plurality of padded parts are applied to a carrier material alongside one another, wherein gaps, furrows or spacings are provided between the padded parts. This serves in particular to make it possible to design the outside hand side of the glove visually with different colors. However, on the inside hand side, a surface having gaps can be disadvantageous, since for example the catching properties can be negatively affected.